


Come Back Home

by Harym42



Series: Flowerfell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alayziah is a female, Both from different world, Curse-Flowers, F/M, Frisk is dangerous, I don't know how to tag ;-;, I feel bad for Flowey (Undertale), I'm sure you know but just wanted to point that out, Multi, Other, Two Chara, don't make them angry, or maybe short because i'm lazy, slowburn?, this will take long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harym42/pseuds/Harym42
Summary: Frisk was tired of going to the underground, they wanted to quit. But the world didn't allow them, and when they took their sweet time to fall into the underground. The world got angry at their mission and gave it to someone else. And that person name was Alayziah, she was Frisk in another dimension. And was reincarnated into this world, and was forced to go back underground. And this time, there was no buttercups curse. Well... It's not the same curse she once had.To understand how this story is going, you need to read my other story called. 'Flowerfell', but I don't think you should understand it.





	1. Chapter 1

The summer wind brush toward their skin, making them shiver from the cold. There clothes swim in delight at the cold breeze, their sweat rolling down their face.

 

“Frisk, why don’t you take a break?” Asked Alayziah.

 

“It’s fine, Al. I’m almost done!” Shouted Frisk as they threw another carrot onto the pile of vegetable. They were quite proud of how well they pull it without destroying any part of the vegetable, but they **did** this for couple hundred times. With the reset and all, so it was a bit strange if they didn’t master of pulling out vegetables.

 

“Alright… But try not to get hurt. I wouldn’t want anything bad happen to you.” She shouted, as they let out a small hum to approve it. They quickly water the rest of the plants and brought the bag full of vegetable into their small house.

 

“Umm..”

 

“What’s wrong Frisk? You know you can tell me anything.” Al smiled as they smiled back sadly, they know it too well. That she will always be their side no matter what, even if they kill a bunch of people (*cough* monster). She will be on their side, no matter what. After all, in another timeline they told her what they did to the underground. And she only gave a sad smile and hugged them, telling them that she was sorry and that she believes in them. That everything is going to be alright, all that matters are right now and not the past. That they can fix their mistakes, and that she believes in them that they wouldn’t do that again. Hearing this made them cry their soul out, but that was so long ago. And there wasn’t anything she could do to stop this cycle of insanity. They understand on their 10th reset, that they couldn’t count of anyone else except themselves.

 

They sadly smiled as they snap from their thoughts, Al didn’t deserve to be burden by their own mistakes. They look up to their one and only sister, avoiding her eyes. “Sister.”

 

“What is it, Frisk?” Hummed Al, as they stare at her nervously.

 

“I…” They whispered, before shaking their head. They had to do this alone, after all. **Nobody remembers…** “I just wanted to take a walk.”

 

“That’s alright, you can take your time. But do try to come before dinner, alright? I need your help in cooking dinner, since it will be hard to make some food with my condition. I will probably make a mess.” Al laughed softly as they gave a small smile, they knew Al know something was bothering them. It was pretty obvious, but she decided to let them keep their secret. She will wait until they were comfortable on telling whatever was on their mind, like always. She knows that Frisk tends to keep everything to themselves, so as their big sister. She will wait, because everyone has their own pace. Frisk is just a bit slower than others, and she totally understands it.

 

But it was unfortunately that Frisk wouldn’t say what was on the mind, it was like saying that they were stuck in a time-loop that only themselves (and few others) could remember. And that they had to save an entire race from an underground, that they were a hero. Hearing that, people in the right mind will think that they were crazy. This will only make her worry, and after all she had **done** for them. They couldn’t do this, they wouldn’t even dare.

 

“Actually, Al. I wanted to take a walk with you if that’s alright with you.” They continued, “Also it’s not good to sit for a very long time. So, I thought it will be nice to have some fresh air. So… Would you come with me?” They wanted to be with her forever, but they couldn’t. They will have to enter the underground ( **alone** ), to **‘save or kill’** monster kind. Both path didn’t matter to them, because every ending they get. They will lose Alayziah, no matter what.

 

“Why not, also you don’t need to ask for permission. You can just ask, silly.” Giggled Al, as she stood up. Frisk helped her, as they quickly pack simple things for their ‘walk’. This will be the last walk with her in this timeline, and they want to make it as long as possible.

 

“It’s such a wonderful day, isn’t it Frisk?” Laughed Al as walked with her cane, as they hum in agreement. It really was as nice day, but they hated it. Today they will fall to the underground, and a cloudy sky will fit their mood not a sunny day like this.

 

“Frisk.” Al whispered softly as they hum in response, as she grab onto their hand.

 

“If you are feeling unwell, do tell me. I know that you tend to keep everything to yourself and do try to everything to yourself; because you don’t want to bother anyone. And that’s fine, but please understand sometimes you can’t do it alone. And it’s fine to ask for help, and it’s nothing to be a shame of. Just know there someone out there that will always help you no matter what, so please smile. I can’t see that well because of ‘you-know my condition’, but a frown doesn’t look well on a beautiful face of yours.” She smiled as she gave a small kiss on their forehead, as a small smile appear on their face.

 

“Thank you, sister.”

 

“No problem, Frisk. Now let’s enjoy the walk, shall we?” She claps her hand in delight and seeing that, they laughed.

 

“Yeah, that sounds amazing.” They hum in delight as Al smiled back.

 

“Oh! We could make this walk more interesting by playing a game of tag.”

 

“Oh, I’m not sure about that. Playing tag really worn you out, and-“

 

“Oh come on Frisk, can’t a big sister play some games with her younger sibling?” She pouted playfully as she gently elbows Frisk’s arm, as they sigh in defeat.

 

“Fineee~ But only one game, I don’t want you to get hurt.” They grumble as they saw Al pushing her cane toward her closer.

 

“That’s fine with me.” She sang as she started to walk forward, “But you’re it!” she laughed as she ran as fast as she could, (Which wasn’t a lot, since she couldn’t move her body that well.) Frisk laughed as they chased her, but their face when pale when they saw where she was going.

 

“Al stop!” They screamed as they reach for her hand, but only to grab a empty air.

 

“Huh?” Came out of her lips before she fell down into the darkness, she could hear Frisk screaming her name. But all she could see was darkness, and the feeling of belonging…

 

**_& +*#K stay determined….._ **

** Welcome to the underground ~~Frisk~~ ** Alayziah


	2. The Start of The Same Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took long because I had 'personal' problem, also I found out something called a 'hanahaki disease'. And I immediately loved it, and I kind of had to change an entire story. So sorry, also super big thank you to my beta reader, "Gnattine'. Please visit Gnattine, their account is- https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/Gnattine

Alayziah groaned as she woke up, her entire body felt like it was burning up. It was painful enough to make her cry, but at the same time she felt overwhelming relief. Like she was finally back home, finally back to the place where she belonged.

_Home_

 

She shook that thought away as she looked around her. Luckily, her cane wasn’t broken from the fall, and she wasn’t too badly hurt. Just a few scratches here and there, but no broken bones. Her body was intact enough to continue moving forward, but everything hurt. Even sitting was painful, but it was bearable. She’d had worse, so she gritted her teeth and moved on. She didn’t have time to wait or take her time after all, she knew that Frisk was going to be worried sick about her, since they saw her fall in the hole. Therefore, she had to quickly meet up with them so they would not worry about her.

 

She limped as she walked into the next room and found a beautiful golden flower, but it had a face, which puzzled her. ‘Did someone draw on a face?’ she thought, but she cut that thought short when she noticed the atmosphere in the room darkening. She looked around but couldn’t find anyone in the room, the only other thing in the room was the flower. She knew it was crazy to believe that the flower was alive, but something deep inside her disagreed. She looked closer as she walked forward, and noticed that the flower was breathing.

 

“Huh?” She whispered in surprise. The flower suddenly began to talk without opening its (his?) eyes; somehow she wasn’t surprised that the flower could talk, but how the flower felt familiar... Like it was an old friend or something. It seemed safe, but at the same time, not.

 

“There you are, jerk. Do you know how long I was waiting for you, you piece of-“ the flower stopped when it saw her. Its (His? His.) expression was overflowing with emotions (in this case, his thoughts, since he can’t feel any emotions) but soon wiped his expression and replaced it with a big smile. A smile that looked so fake, but somehow it fit him so well... But at the same time, it felt wrong.

 

“Howdy, nice to meet you! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower,” He grinned as he rocked back and forth, waving his leaves to show he meant no harm, while giving out an innocent giggle.

 

She smiled as she straightened her position, “Nice to meet you, Flowey. I’m Alayziah, call me Al for short.” Flowey nodded his head as he gave a winning smile toward her, and Al continued to smile at him.

 

“I’m sure you’re new around here, and since I’m the only person around here, I guess I should teach you the rules!” Flowey grinned as a red cartoon-like heart came out of her body, facing Flowey. Flowey flinched when he saw the heart, his face went dark before quickly going back to smiling, as if nothing had happened. Al frowned but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” Al looks at her ‘SOUL’ before nodding for Flowey to continue. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow if you gain a lot of LV.”

 

Al gave Flowey a questioning look, and he continued to smile. “What’s LV stand for? Why...” Flowey’s smile grew larger, “LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Flowey winked as bunch of petals surrounded him.

 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white…  **friendliness pellets**  .” Al looked at the pellet warily; something was telling her that Flowey wasn’t telling the truth. Something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. But she decided to trust Flowey, so she nodded her head.

 

“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”

 

Al nodded as she ~~limped~~ walked towards the petals; her body was screaming her to run, but her mind was telling her it was alright, because she chose to trust Flowey. So she ignored it and touched the petals; instantly, pain overflow her as tears flew out of her eyes. Before she knew it she was on the floor, curled into a ball. Her hands were bleeding badly; there were deep cuts on her fingers. It was like the petals were almost as sharp as a knives, dangerously sharp knives. Her eyes widened as she saw Flowey’s face changing into something morbid.

 

“You idiot. Don’t you know that in this world it’s kill or be killed?” He chuckled as Al was surrounded by his dangerous attack. She was trembling in pain and everything was quickly turning black, but she couldn’t die. That would mean she was leaving Frisk and… their special one behind; she couldn’t do that. She didn’t want to see that face of theirs, the very same face when she saw Frisk staring at the coffin of their parents. She was the only thing left of their family, she **had** to hold on.

 

“Why would anyone pass an opportunity like this? Die!” Flowey chuckled as she raised her head and stared at Flowey; she had tears rolling down her face but her eyes were calm. She mouthed-

 

“Begone foul creature! What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor soul, innocent youth. Ah- do not be afraid, my child. I am ---------”

 

Al couldn’t hear what her savior was saying anymore, her entire body was going numb and starting to get cold. Everything was turning black, but it was somehow gentle. Somehow she knew she shouldn’t be here, but she couldn’t help but fall deeper into the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al opened her eyes to find a young kid sitting on a field of flowers, her eyes staring down, refusing to look anywhere but at the flowers.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked as the kid turned around with a surprised expression on their face, and she gasped. The kid looked exactly like Frisk, except they had pink, rosy cheeks and beautiful crimson eyes.

 

“Is that really you?” The kid asked as tears came from their eyes, and they jumped right in front of her, ready to hug her but her question stopped them.

 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” She asked, and the kid looked so heartbroken from her question, her heart tightened, and she gave an apologetic smile.

 

“I guess you forgot,” the kid sighed as they sat back down. “I don’t blame you though, those times were awful. If I could forget what had happen I would do it in a heartbeat.” The kid shrugged as they sat back down.

 

“I’m really sorry for forgetting,” Al thought deep and hard, but couldn’t recall anything about the kid. But she didn’t want this kid to make that kind of face, no child should have that kind of face. “But we can make new memories together if I forgot the old ones!” She exclaimed as the kid started to laugh.

 

“You really are the same, idiot~” The kid laughed at the very confused Al.

 

“Don’t worry about it, the memories will come back to you now that we are finally connected.”

 

“Connected?” She questioned, tilting her head.

 

“Yup, you finally woke your SOUL up. And your SOUL has some of my deter-... Oh my… it seems you will wake up soon,” the kid whispered as the place started to move, as if there was an earthquake.

 

“Wait, I need-“

 

“Don’t worry. We will meet each other soon, don’t worry about it.” The place started to crack as light slipped into it.

 

“What’s your name?” She gasped as she collapsed onto the floor, but had her grip tight on the kid’s hand, and the kid gave a big smile.

 

“That’s not important right now. Just go, silly,” and the kid pushed her away. Soon, she was falling into the void. She was scared. She had always been afraid of the dark. And to make it worse, she was alone. But it was comforting in some way.

 

  
  
  
  
  


“Ah… I remembered,” she gave a smile directed no one, “their name was Chara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She sat upright as she woke up. Tears were falling from her eyes as she tightened her grip on the blanket covering her. She took a big breath as she wiped her tears off, she needed to calm down. It was only a dream, nothing more. When she finally calmed down, she noticed she was in a bed, and in a place she’d never seen before. The bed was huge, it could probably fit another person in it

 

As much as she would love being under the comfortable soft blankets to sleep some more, she had to go back to Frisk; they would be worried sick about her. And she hated making people worry about her, so she crawled out of bed. Only to collapse onto the floor. She always did have a weak body, ever since she was born, so she wasn’t surprised. She looked around to find her cane near her, just a few steps away. Thankfully there were plenty of things she could lean on, and it was easy to get her cane and go out to meet the person who saved her from the strange (and evil) Flowey the flower. As she was about to open the door, it opened itself.

 

“Hello? I heard something and I came- are you alright my child?”

 

She blinked twice before finally allowing herself to understand that the person that save her was not a person, but a large fluffy goat. Seeing she didn’t answer the question from the worried (and overly nice) goat lady, she gave a small smile as she nods her head. But felt like she should be on guard, so she silently did. Because that brief look she had on the fluffy goat didn’t help, the messy hair with bloodshot eyes. Sharp claws that were deadly and her tattered clothes. But it was only in her trick of light, because this person/goat (?) had neat hair and clothes with gentle eyes, but she couldn’t help but stay wary.

 

“Thank you for helping me and for everything you have done, I’m sorry for the trouble, Miss..?”

 

“I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through that place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, and I found you. You are the first human to come here in a long time, I’m sorry that you were attacked by one of us.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it Miss Toriel. Oh, my name is Alayziah, call me Al for short.”

 

“I’m not that young to be called Miss.” Toriel chucked as Al shook her head.

 

“Every lady can be called Miss, and Miss Toriel, you are one beautiful lady!” Al crossed her arms as Toriel laughed.

 

“Very well my child,” said Toriel as she shook her head in defeat. Al smiled as she tried to take a step forward, but end up falling. “Are you alright? I did heal you to the best of my ability.”

 

“It’s perfect, Miss Toriel. Please don’t worry about it, but may I ask you about what you mean by that?” She questioned as she accepted Toriel’s hand to stand up, but this time she didn’t fall down.

 

“My specialty is green magic, which is good for healing and making barriers.”

 

“You… you can use magic?” She asked as went to grab her cane. After the talk they just had, she decided to let her guard down; it seemed like Toriel was a nice person.

_A nice goat person…._

_Though it felt wrong somehow…_

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, my child! I forgot, humans forgot how to use magic, unlike us monsters.” Al somehow wasn’t surprised that this fluffy goat was a monster; she was actually happy that Toriel was a monster, because mentally calling her a ‘goat’ was getting kind of weird for her.

 

“Thank you for explaining and healing me, I can assure you that you’ve healed me perfectly. It’s just that ever since I was born, I’ve had a weak body, so please don’t worry about it,” Al said as Toriel nodded her head.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Oh please don’t, it’s not your fault,” Al shook her head, and Toriel gave a gentle smile.

 

“I’m sorry for asking such a weird question, but do you happen to know me?” She asked. Toriel shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t. Is something the matter?” Toriel asked as Al gave a sheepish look.

 

“No, I just felt like we know each other or something. Please ignore what I said, that was embarrassing,” she mumbled as she blushed, but Toriel just smiled as she patted Al’s head. Then her stomach growled, demanding food. Her face got even redder from embarrassment when Toriel laughed gently.

 

“My child, are you hungry? I just baked some cinnamon butterscotch pie.”

 

“That sounds amazing, but I have to leave,” Al said sheepishly. Then she saw Toriel freeze.

 

“My younger sibling is waiting for me; I promised we would cook together. It’s a family tradition. Well, more like I need help with cooking, with my condition. So, thank you for your kind offer, but I have to go,” Al gave a soft smile, but she saw Toriel’s eyes go dark. “Miss Toriel?”

 

“You cannot leave.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what you mean, Miss Toriel,” Al said. Tightening her grip on her cane.

 

“I can’t let you leave. If you do, ‘Asgore’ will get you.”

 

“Asgore?” Al weakly whispered as her hair raised by that name. That name scared her deeply. She could faintly hear someone’s cries; she didn’t know who, but she didn’t want anyone to get hurt. She went pale as she hid her trembling hand behind her, still hearing the screams.

 

“I cannot let a young one like you go out and get yourself killed like the other fallen children, they come and they leave and all of them share the same fate. I can’t let the same thing happen to you,” Toriel said as she started to walk away. Al snapped out of it and tried to follow her. Soon they went underground, and there was a long path in front of them she gripped her cane as she continued with Toriel, knowing it would be a painful walk.

 

“Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it, so no one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and go back upstairs,” Toriel said. Al shook her head, but Toriel’s face hardened as she continued forward.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good, naïve child, if you leave the ruins… You will die. I am only protecting you, do you understand?” She asked as Al bit her lips but shook her head, and Toriel sighed as both of them continued forward.

 

“This is your final warning,” Toriel said as they approached the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” Al whispered.

 

Toriel just gave out a hollow laugh.

 

“Do you want to leave so bad? Hmph.” She turned around and stared at her coldly, “You are just like the others, and there is only one solution to this. You must prove yourself, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!” Toriel shouted as the room darkened and her heart once again came out. Fire came out of her hands and surrounded both of them.

 

Al’s eyes widened as she barely dodged the fireball next to her, tears falling from her eyes as she continued to dodge the fire. She was running out of oxygen, her body wasn’t in good condition. But she refused to back down, she _would_ get back to Frisk. She was determined. She was trying to speak to Toriel, but the look in her eyes made Al shut her mouth. She knew no words would get through to Toriel right now, so she just focused on dodging the attacks.

 

After couple of minute, she couldn’t keep going, not with this body of hers. She knew she had to at least try to talk to Toriel. “Please Miss Toriel. Stop, I need to go to Frisk.” But Toriel didn’t say anything as she kept throwing fireballs at her.

 

“Miss Toriel please, I beg of you. I need-“ She fallen to ground coughing her lungs out, Toriel stopped attacking but didn’t do anything. Al kept on coughing as something came out of mouth, her eyes widen as she found out it was a pedal of a flower. A flower she knew so well, a buttercup. “Wha-?” She whispered before coughing once again, more petals coming out of her as tears streamed from her eyes.

 

“Are you alright?” Toriel finally asked as she looked at Al worriedly. She knew it wasn’t normal to cough out flowers. And the flower she cough out was poisonous, it was the same flower that caused the people she (used to) love fall sick.

 

“Miss Toriel, I’m sure you know that I have a weak body and that I have a younger sibling. Please understand that I-cough- don’t have much time. My body is a ticking bomb, I don’t know when it will explode and kill me. Please let me go so I can see my family, or at least try to.” Al croaked as Toriel looked conflicted.

 

“Miss Toriel,” she begged as Toriel closed her eyes and gave a small smile.

 

“My expectations… my loneliness… my fear…. For you, my child… I will put them aside.” She said slowly as she walked toward Al and pick her up to her feet, patting her head. “I will not stop you any longer; however, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand.” She tried to give a winning smile but failed.

 

“Miss Toriel,” Al whispered as Toriel hugged her gently. “I’m sorry, and thank you for everything. It hasn’t been long since we met, but I know that you are a wonderful person, thank you so much for everything.” She whispered as she hugged her harder.

 

“Goodbye, my child,” Toriel whispered as she stood up and ran away. Al could see tears flowing down her face.

 

“Thank you for everything, and I’m terribly sorry,” she whisper as she bowed before opening the door. She hoped that Toriel would understand, she had to go back to Frisk. They were the only family they had, and because of that they were both very protective of each other. She felt bad for Toriel; she would have stayed if possible. But she couldn’t, not when Frisk was somewhere out there waiting for her. She shook her head as she went forward, she made this choice, so she would go through with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can finally get out of this cycle of insanity, so why should you let it go?” Chara asked floating near Frisk, as they puff out their cheeks.

 

“Are you telling me to abandon Al?” Frisk asked as they raised an eyebrow. Chara scoffed, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Fine,” Chara groans as they put their arms around their neck as Frisk put on their backpack.

 

They might hate Frisk, but they didn’t hate Al. Not that innocent girl who happened to be a family member of ~~(the devil)~~ Frisk , they actually liked her. Which meant something, because it’s hard to get on their good side. In their entire life, only four people went on their ‘like’ list. They hummed, “But I guess it will be exciting for something new to happen,” Chara chuckled as Frisk frowned.

 

True, having to do the same thing over and over again was torture. And having Al in the picture would make things… unpredictable, but they didn’t want to involved Al in this mess. They didn’t want Al to get stained by the darkness of monsterkind, they were too kind and innocent. Unlike them and monsterkind... They weren’t pure as they looked, they were corrupted. They knew it, because they have done the same thing over and over again.

 

“Not like this, I don’t want Al to be involved,” Frisk said and Chara giggled again.

 

“She was bound to be involved some way or another, it just took way too long,” Chara said but Frisk had a questioning look on their face. Chara just patted Frisk’s head, “You’ll know what I’m talking about later, so just jump already.”

 

Frisk just sighed as they already knew how difficult Chara could be sometimes, they knew Chara liked making them suffer. “You don’t need to tell me, I already know.” They glare at the giant hole in front of them. “I know.”

 

A wicked look flashed through Chara’s eyes as they pushed Frisk into the hole, “Get dunked on!” They giggled as Frisk glare at them.

 

And they were falling.

 

 

* * *

 

   


The hallway was long, making it was hard for Al. She had to take frequent breaks as she’d never had this much exercise before considering her weak body. Moving too much would leave her sick and unable to leave bed for couple of days. She sighed as she continue forward. She would get as much rest as possible when she’d meet up with Frisk; it was already a miracle that she hadn’t fainted. She giggled as she thought about how panicked Frisk will be when she comes out of this underground. She walked into another gateway and found a dark, empty room, the only light was coming from the center of the room with Flowey in it. She immediately froze as Flowey was smiling at her, like he didn’t try to kill her just few hours ago. But this time another  _Flowey_ overlapped with him, a  _Flowey_ with tattered pedals and a gentle but worried look on his face. But it was gone before she knew it, like it was a ghost. The only thing she knew, it wasn’t an illusion or a trick in her head; her heavy heart was longing for that  _Flowey_.

 

“Clever, verrryyy clever,” Flowey said as he narrowed his eyes at Al, “You think you’re really smart, don’t you?”

 

Al didn’t seem comfortable being in this room with him, but Flowey ignored it and continued. “In this world it’s kill or be killed. So you were able to play with your own rules-“ His face darken as his smile grew colder and wider, “You spared the life of a single person,” He mocked before narrowing his eyes once more with a small smile on his face.

 

“I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anyone this time,” He faced Al with a big grin as he wiggled his leaves, “But what would you do if you met a relentless killer?” Al froze and went pale.

 

“You’d die and you’d die and you’d die,” he sang; Al went paler at each word Flowey spat out, “Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?” He gave few seconds for the words to sink in as his face turned murderous.

 

“Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…” His face went back to his cruel expression, “… and let ME inherit the power to control it?”

 

Al trembled as Flowey’s expression was filled with bloodlust, she didn’t know what Flowey was talking about but she was afraid. “I am the prince of this world’s future… Don’t worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide,” he purred as the last sentence took all color from her face.

 

“This is SO much more interesting.,” he giggled insanely before disappearing into the ground, leaving Al deep in her thoughts, as she couldn’t stop trembling.

 

“….” Al started crying softly as she fell to the floor, “this is so wrong,” she moaned.

  


 

* * *

  


 

“Fuck you, Chara,” Frisk hissed as they stood up from the field of buttercups, Chara lazily shrugged their shoulders.

 

“Let me have my fun, two-faced psychopath,” Chara giggled as Frisk expression went dark.

 

“You push me into the hole, jerk.”

 

“That you were planning to enter in the first place, I just made it happen faster,” Chara said as they gave an innocent look, making Frisk gag.

 

“I don’t think the dead should interfere with the living,” They spat as Chara’s expression went dark. They grabbed onto Frisk’s collar and hissed at them. 

“I did that, and what happened?” they spat sarcastically as Frisk lowered their head in shame. “Don’t fuck with me, Frisk. We know what happened when I let you do that: you **killed**  everyone.”

Chara took a deep breathe to calm themselves down, “Don’t forget that your soul is mine, that  **determination**  of yours is mine, I lent it to you when you first came down here. And just because I’m letting you have control, that doesn’t mean that that soul is yours, you gave it to me to reset  **that timeline**  . Don’t forget about that, brat,”  Frisk glare at them, but didn’t say anything. They slapped Chara’s hand off of their collar.

 

“I know, you don’t need to tell me that.”

 

“If you know, then shut up,” Chara hissed as Frisk rolled their eyes.

 

“I’m leaving, come if you want.”

 

“You think I’m letting you do that,  **alone**  ?” Chara asked.

 

Frisk just sighed. “No, but just giving you a choice.”

 

“Don’t make me laugh,” Chara laughed sarcastically.

 

“Whatever, let’s meet our so-called mom.”

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Al froze when she opened the door, the icy wind made her shiver. “Sn-snow?” she whispered, surprised at the sudden change of temperature. She blew into her hands to keep herself warm. She looked around and saw a small bridge up ahead, but it was far away and she needed to move quite a distance. She promised herself when she got back home, she wouldn’t move from her chair for couple of days. Shivering, she moved forward, sighing as she looked around. The sight was beautiful, but it was cold beyond what she could handle. The thin layer of clothes she was wearing didn’t help at all, she knew she had to get someplace safe. Warm, away from this biting cold, so she walked as her fingers and nose went numb.

 

She saw a giant stick/log on the middle of the streets, she wanted to ignore it and move on. But the thought of someone tripping over it and getting themselves hurt was something she couldn’t ignore, so she grabbed one end of the stick and pulled with all her strength. But it didn’t budge at all. Frustrated from being tired and cold, she pouted as she kicked the wood. Only to hurt herself. She groaned as she tried once again. This time it moved a little bit, she smiled as she tried again. When the stick was off to the side, she was satisfied and walked forward.

 

‘Snap’

 

She turned around to find a stick broken into two pieces, she just stared in horror before sprinting down the street, only to fall onto her face when she was in front of the bridge.

 

“Human.” Al shivered at the voice behind her. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” The deep voice asked as she push herself from the ground, her mind telling her to run and not shake his hand. For that meant death but another part of her was telling her it was fine. She swallowed, before slowly turning around.

Her eyes widened as tears fell down her eyes, but she didn’t know why she started to cry. She never saw a monster like him before, but her chest was tight with an emotion she didn’t know. So tight it was painful, it was even painful to breathe, she looked up to him as something flashed in her eye.

_…._

_Something red and black_

_It was comforting, but what or who are you?_

 

“hey, kiddo are you alright?” Hearing that made her snap back into reality and the feeling disappeared at the same time. The monster was a skeleton, and it didn’t scare her but rather gave her a comforting feeling.

 

“I’m-“ She started to cough as she expected, but she coughed out buttercups. The monster looked surprised as he jumped toward her.

 

“hey are you alright?” He asked as he patted her back while she continue to cough out more flowers, tears continued to fall as she whimpered.

 

The monster looked confused, and she didn’t blame him. She first coughed out these flowers when she was the same age as Frisk, she panicked as flower pedals came out of her mouth. When she asked the adults about it, because they knew everything she didn’t, they only pat her head while laughing at her. Pointing fingers, they kept on laughing, the adults didn’t help her at all, so she had to go to the library and find a books explaining her strange illness. None of the books helped her, and she was about to lose hope. Then she found a book about rare illnesses, and one of them had the same symptoms as she had. As she continue to read about this illness, the more embarrassed she got. And seeing it wasn’t dangerous unless you keep with you for a long time, she didn’t pay any attention to it because it wasn’t dangerous unlike the other illness she had. So she didn’t treat it at all. Even if she wanted to try to be treated, she didn’t have enough money for the surgery... and even if she did, she would have used it for Frisk, not a dying person like herself. Since Frisk was much healthier than her.

 

“I’m fine,” she coughed as she gave a small smile, “I’m sorry to scare you like that.”

 

“it’s fine, but is it normal for a human to cough out flowers?” The skeleton asked as Al gave a soft laugh.

 

“Oh no, this is a rare illness we humans can get. It’s called  ‘Hanahaki disease’, it’s embarrassing but it happens when a person is suffering from an unrequited love. When the person has it-” Al pointed to herself, “They cough out flowers; it’s impossible to get rid of unless your love is returned, or you get over them, or you get surgery.” She said as she gave out weak laugh.

 

“I don’t know who this ‘special person’ even is, so that takes away option one and two. But I don’t have enough money for option three, so here I am.” She continues as she shrugged as the skeleton hummed.

 

“that’s interesting, I don’t think I ever heard about something like that.” The skeleton laughed as Al gave a sheepish look at him.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, it must be rude of me not to intrudes myself. I’m Alayziah, call me Al for short, it’s a pleasure to meet you, mister...?” She asked as she raise her hand, the skeleton looked at it before grabbing it to shake.

 

“i’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. No need to add mister, Al.” Sans chuckled as Al gave a sheepish laugh once again.

 

“I’m really sorry about this, it’s getting worse these days.”

 

“this hanahaki disease?” Sans asked as Al nodded her head.

 

“Yup, ever since I fell I keep on coughing out flowers none stop. Doesn’t sound like a good thing, right?” Al sighed as she rubs her hands together for some heat.

 

“are you cold?” Sans asked as Al gave a weak nod.

 

“Do you know some place I can stay out of this cold weather for some time?” Al asked as she started to tremble madly.

 

“snowdin is the only place I can think of, but it’s some distance from here.”

 

“Oh… Thank you for telling me that.” Al smiled as Sans kept looking at her.

 

“anyways, you’re a human right?” Sans asked as Al nodded.

 

“that’s interesting, but i can’t let you continue like this, you will become a human-popsicle.”

 

“A human-popsicle?” She snorted as she laughed, “What is a human-popsicle?”

 

“i don’t know, you tell me.” Sans winked as it made Al laugh harder.

 

“You’re being silly.” She giggled as Sans snapped his finger and pointed at her.

 

“I’m always funny, a skele-ton~” She couldn’t help but snort when she heard that, nostalgia filled her.

 

“That was awful.”

 

“you just broke my heart-wait a minute, I don’t have one.”

 

“Pffft.” She giggled as her face turned red from all the laughing, “You’re so calm about this, I guess nothing gets under your skin.” She winked as Sans widen his eyes before smirking.

 

“Oh boy, that was good. I guess I should, BONE up. Or maybe I’m just a bonehead for thinking like that.” He shrugged as Al giggled.

 

“Knock knock.” Al smiled as Sans grinned back.

 

“Who’s there.” Sans askes as Al smile grin wider.

 

“Owl says.”

 

“Owl says who?” Sans could see the excitement on her eyes.

 

“Yes they do.” Both of them burst out in laughter as Al was choking from the lack of oxygen from all the laughing.

 

“wow, kiddo you sure are red. You okay?”

 

“I need-“ She giggles, “Need to take a breath.” She took a big breath as she gave a big thumbs up.

 

“better?”

 

“Yup, thanks for worrying about me.” She smiled as Sans shrugged she took another big breath and smiled at him.

 

“I’m sorry for asking this but is there an exit here?” She asked gently as Sans stuff his hand into his pocket.

 

“Not here, the only way out is in new home. Asgore guards it though.”

 

“Asgore.” She mumbled as her hand started to tremble once again.

 

“you okay?” Sans asked as Al gave a weak smile as she rubs her hand together.

 

“It’s just the cold, don’t worry about it. So, Sans could you tell me about-“

 

“Al!”

 

Al turned around just in time to block with her arm as she was slam onto the ground, she softly moaned in the snow as she whispered, “Frisk didn’t I say not to do that?”

 

“Sorry, I was just so glad that I found you.” Frisk grinned as they help Al stand up.

 

“Frisk did you follow me?” Al asked as she crossed her arms.

 

“Yes?” Frisk said as they look up at her.

 

“It could have been dangerous, you shouldn’t have done that.” She warned as Frisk shook their head.

 

“I just couldn’t leave you behind!”

 

“I’m sure I could find a way out dear, there was no need for you to do that. You could have gotten hurt!”

 

“But I didn’t!”

 

“If you did you wouldn’t hear an end to this conversation.” She sighed as she pat the snow off Frisk’s clothes. “But I’m glad to see you again.”

 

Frisk hugged Al as she giggled softly, “I missed you too, Al.”

 

“Hey, you’re crushing me!” Al froze as she took a step backwards.

 

“Fl-Flowey?” She whispered as Flowey appeared behind Frisk’s clothes, showing an annoying look but had a smile on its face.

 

“Howdy Al!”

 


	3. A new friend...?

When Sans opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling, all I wanted to do was to close my eyes and sleep away from my problem called _reality_. But I knew I couldn’t do that, a sigh escape from my mouth. I already accepted this so why couldn’t I just give up? I mean, I couldn’t escape from this sad cycle of madness. Because I was weak, a useless monster that couldn’t do anything for the people I cares about. All I could do was to remember, remember all the timelines. From what I knows, the timeline was pretty much divided into three. The timeline where the kid befriended everyone, the timeline where they kill monsters but not the entire population, and also the timeline that everyone dies including myself.

 

What could I do? The answer is **nothing** , remembering every timeline didn’t help me. Only making me go more insane at each new timeline, the insanity fighting to win against me repeatedly on each reset. Now I understand what that damn flower had said before, how empty he felt seeing the same thing repeatedly. But that didn’t make that demon’s action justified, but I was slowly losing my sanity I don’t know how long I could last. And I’m afraid I would do the same thing as that flower, because I want to **see** something new. I don’t want to feel empty, like a broken toy. The only thing was keeping me stay sane was my brother, the one who saved me countless times. The one who smiles and tells me that he believes in me, the one who believes even the worse people out there. But there’s a limit how much a person could keep you sane, sooner or later you wouldn’t care about anything. Just want to fill the emptiness inside of you, I saw it in one flower. And I could see myself onto him…

…

This is making me want to throw up, I felt sick.

 

No matter what I do or tries, there isn’t any answer. There wasn’t any answer to this insane problem, there was nothing I could do, I could do nothing but just watch the timeline pass by. Let the kid reaches the end and doing it over again, the cycle of madness. I could see it was the same for the kid, the one step before their breaking point of insanity. I could see that the kid want to stop, but somehow they couldn’t or something wouldn’t let them.

 

Should I ask that determined kid to stop? I almost laughed at that thought, I knew that kid wouldn’t stop for some unknown reason, so why should I bother on this with my already low energy on it? I already knows it wouldn’t help, because some time ago. Long long time ago, when I believed that that the kid was my friend. In one timeline I did that, ask them _why_. But all I got from them was they were, ‘sorry’.

 

I call that bullshit, the kid could stop this madness. They had the power, unlike me or anyone else. But all they say is ‘ ** _sorry’_**? This infuriated me, but I couldn’t do anything about it. So I tuck that feelings deep deep inside me, locking away. It was better if I just gave up, to just stop caring. But…

I couldn’t

**_I_ ** **couldn’t**

**_Papyrus_ **

My little brother wouldn’t let me

Papyrus was my everything, the positive he hold was contagious. I want to walk forward with **him** , but…

He doesn’t know anything, seen things that I saw. He didn’t know anything, the cruel cruel truth.

…

I wasn’t sure how long I could last

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sans wake up!”

I snapped my eyes opened, when did I fell back asleep? I stare at the wall that I started to despise, even if I could hear my younger brother shouting at me to wake up, I continue to stare at the ceiling. I was just too tired to move, too tired to start the day. To do the same thing with an innocent face, to act like I didn’t know. It was far too much; it was a miracle how my soul wasn’t cracked from the stress. The despair, the emptiness I felt. How nice it would feel when my soul was snapped into two pieces, how I will slowly turn into dust. The cold but burning feeling as I slowly disappear from its existence, how I desire it. But at the same time, the horror of wanting to feel it.

~~I hope it’s the genocide run~~

 

Even if I were killed, the kid would reset. Nothing would matter, everything would go back as how it was. Nothing was wrong, it was only the people would could remember that was the problem. **I** was wrong, the others isn’t. How I wished to be the same as the others, but… that’s only a wishful thinking isn’t it?

 

“Sans!” Papyrus slam the door opened as in his hand was a large bone cover in red sauce, probably to smash the tomato into tiny pieces as Undyne teaches him but at the same time, disgusted filled me. It looked just like the one I stab the kid with, the one that’s cover in blood. The killing blow-

 

I almost vomit, but kept my mouth tight shut. Feeling sick as I recalled an old memory that I could never forget, I still could remember it like it was yesterday. I tried to keep myself smiling as I always did, knowing that I had to answer Papyrus, I waved my hands. “i’m up Paps.” I hoped it didn’t sound sick, and thankfully it didn’t. But it did came out as a weak whimper, Papyrus smiled dropped as concern replaced it.

 

“… Are you alright Sans, you look a bit sick?” Papyrus said as he walk closer toward me.

 

“i’m alright, just had a nightmare.” I gave my winning smile, although I kept on staring at the bone in Papyrus’ hand.

 

“You don’t look fine to me, should I call Undyne that you need a break today? I’m sure she will under-“

 

“it’s fine, I promise Paps. Just a bit wonky, I’m already feeling better.” I smiled as my acting has started once again, the act to look like any other (normal) monster. “is breakfast spaghetti again?” I tried to turn the subject into one I know Papryus would take, after all spaghetti is one of many things he love. And as I expected, he did with his eyes shinnying bright.

 

“Yes! It’s one of my finest work yet!” He gave out his trademark laugh as he puff out his chest, I laughed as I walk up to him.

 

“then let’s go have that masterpiece of yours.”

 

 

 

 

“you gotten better at cooking, Paps.” I said as I swallow the overly cooked pasta, it wasn’t that bad when you already have a destroyed taste bud. But still it was something you rather not eat, the taste was… indescribable.

 

“I am, after all the great Papyrus!” He shouted as the room were filled with his trademark laugh. I smiled as stuff the rest of the spaghetti into my mouth without a second thought, it… was harder than I thought.

 

“thanks for the meal, I’m leaving.”

 

“Wait, Sans!” Papyrus played with his finger as he gave a shy but concern look, “I know you said that you were alright, but are you sure brother?” He asked as I forced myself a smile.

 

“i’m fine, don’t worry about it Paps.” I said as guilt crawl onto my back, “i never been better.”

 

 

 

I one-shot a bottle of ketchup before teleported it into the trashcan and sat back on the tree branch, waiting for the kid to come. Waiting for the demon to come, since I didn’t know when they will come, I started to think, to wonder. I wonder which run this time was. Genocide? Pacifist? Neutral? It didn’t matter, nothing matters. I gave out a bitter laugh as I start at my hands, the same hands that I-

There was a sound of a door opening, it was slow but **someone** came back.

 

“the kid.” I said as I stretch my back as I tried not to fall off from the branch, “i guess i have to welcome them back.”

 

Just as I was about to jump off, my eye widen. That… that wasn’t the kid, someone that looked like them. No, older? Yes, definitely older. But… How much time passed outside? Years? There wasn’t any way knowing considering the monster kind of stuck down here, so… Well, it doesn’t matter right now. The answer would come in due time like they always had been, so I just have to do my job nothing more. I jumped down and broke the branch into two, the kid froze as they turned around slowly. Too bad I was already gone, and as I didn’t expect their next reaction. They freaked out, _interesting_. So this wasn’t the ‘kid’, but someone else.

 

This new kid started running, or more like running-hopping toward the bridge. And splash into the snow right in front of it, seems like they couldn’t keep their balance. I snicker silently as they (she? Looks like a she) silently moaned in pain.

 

“Human.” I said as I walked toward them, using my ‘bad boys’ (or so I like to call it for fun, also I used it when on Papyrus when he was young. He often got in trouble, well… Less than me at least) voice, “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” I said as she slowly pushed herself off from the ground.

 

I looked at her carefully as she raised her hand while she kept her eyes downwards, she looked scared, maybe terrified even. But she took a deep breath before finally looking at me, surprised and something else came out from her expression. Then there was tears, she was frozen stiff, her eyes clouded in memories of something. I look at her with interested, ‘well this was new.’ I thought before I cough to grab her attention, but that didn’t do anything.

 

“hey, kiddo are you alright?” I asked as it finally got her attention, she jumped a bit before coughing to hide her embarrassment. But that seemed like a mistake as that fake cough became real, and after a few cough a yellow flower pedals fell between her fingers. I jumped in surprised before I patted her back, looks like she needed it.

 

“hey are you alright?” I asked as she continue to cough her lungs out but gave a thankful look toward me before her eyes were filled with tears, she whimpered in pain.

 

I continue to pat and didn’t say anything, and she was slowly started to calm down. The coughing died out, and the floor was cover in flower pedals. “I’m fine.” She coughed once more before smiling at me, “I’m sorry to scare you like that.” She said as I shrugged, I seen worse.

 

“it’s fine, but is it normal for a human to cough out flowers?” I asked as she gave a soft laughter, she shook her heads as she gave an embarrassed smile.

 

“Oh no, this is a rare illness we humans can get. It’s called, ‘Hanahaki Disease.” It’s embarrassing but it happens when a person is suffering from an unrequited love. When the person has it-“ She pointed to herself, “They cough out flowers; it’s impossible to get rid of unless your love is returned, or you get over them, or you get surgery.” She said as she gave a weak laugh.

 

“I don’t know who this ‘special person’ even is, so that takes away option one and two.” She shrugged as she looked at the sky, “But I don’t have enough money for option three, so here I am.” She shrugged once more as I hummed in thought.

 

A Hanahaki disease, unrequited love. Flower-Buttercups I believe? Seems like a dangerous illness if not checked, never heard of it though. Maybe it’s a human thing only? But he had heard of some monster coughing out flowers before, so maybe it’s extremely rare disease?

 

“that’s interesting.” I said as she hummed, “I don’t think I ever heard about something like that.” I laughed as I saw she gave a sheepish look.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, it must be rude of me not to intrudes myself.” I shrugged, like I said. I had worse, “I’m Alayziah, call me Al for short.”

I mentally coughed, Al? That’s what I call my shy friend of mine, now I have to call a human that? A human that could be dangerous like the kid?

Well, sure why not… For now at least.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, mister…?” She asked as she raised her hand, I look at it before shaking it.

 

“I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. No need to add mister, big kid.” I chuckled as Al gave a surprised look and covered it with another sheepish laugh, she shows more emotion then the kid that’s for sure.

 

“I’m really sorry about this, it’s getting worse these days.” She said as she look at the floor cover in flowers.

 

“this Hanahaki disease?” I asked as she nodded.

 

“Yup, ever since I feel I keep on coughing out flowers none stop. Doesn’t sound like a good thing, right?” She sighed as she rubs her hands together, I saw kid doing that near the first time they fell. So, taking that guess I guess she was cold. After all, humans doesn’t have fur or was like me who didn’t really feel the cold.

 

“are you cold?” I asked as I was not entirely sure if she were cold, she gave a weak smile.

 

“Do you know some place I can stay out of this cold weather for some time?” She asked as she started to tremble like she just notice how cold she was, I shrugged.

 

“snowdin is the only place I can think of, but it’s some distance from here.” Once again that strange look on her face reappeared, but this time it was short. Like it wasn’t there at all, I would have missed it if I wasn’t staring at her.

 

“Oh… Thank you for telling me that.” She smiled as I kept looking at her, she… she was completely different from the kid, even if she look like the older version of them. If you minus that fact she were a human and look like the kid, I would definitely befriended her. After talking to her, she seems pretty cool.

 

“anyways, you’re a human right?” I asked even though I knew the answers, she nodded her head. She was still rubbing her hands together, I was half wanting to lend her my jacket. But decided against it, after all she was a ‘human’ after all.

 

“that’s interesting, but I can’t let you continue like this, you will become a human-popsicle.”

 

She looked confused, “A human-popsicle?” She snorted as she started to laugh, “What is a human-popsicle?”

 

I winked at her, “i don’t know, you tell me.” This made her laugh harder, her face turning redder and redder.

 

“You’re being silly.” She finally said as she softly continue to giggle, I snapped my finger and pointed at her. Trying to show I was serious… or not.

 

“i’m always funny, a skele-ton~” That made her snort, she was laughing but there was the same ‘look’ on her face.

 

“That was awful.” She giggled as it disappeared, as I made my shoulder fall.

 

“you just broke my heart-wait a minute, i don’t have one.”

 

“Pfft.” She giggled as she hid her mouth with her hand, her face extremely red from all the laughing. Interesting.

 

“You’re so calm about this, I guess nothing gets under your skin.” She winked as her joke surprised me, she wanted to have joke war. Sure, why not. I smirk knowing I would win, no offence buddy but I’m the punny guy here.

 

“Oh boy, that was good. I guess I should BONE up. Or maybe I’m just a bonehead for thinking like that.” I shrugged as I got more giggle from her.

 

“Knock knock.” She smiled like a cat watching her prey, I grinned back.

 

“who’s there?” I asked as her smile got wider.

 

“Owl says.”

 

“Owl says who?” I already hear about this, but that excitement from her eyes couldn’t let me stop grinning.

 

“Yes they do!” She shouted as both of us burst into laughter, but soon she was choking from all the lack of oxygen.

 

“wow, kiddo you sure are red. You okay?” I asked as she gasp for air, she looked the tomato that I bought few hours ago for Paps. You know, for his ‘masterpieces’.

 

“I need-“ She was still giggling, “Need to take a breath.” She took a couple of big breath before giving me a big thumbs up.

 

“better?” I asked as she nodded her head.

 

“Yup, thanks for worrying about me.” She smiled as I shrugged, it wasn’t like I did anything.

 

She faked a coughed as it got my attention, “I’m sorry for asking this but is there an exit here?” She asked gently as I stuff my hand into my pocket. Right, the exit. Every human fell down here want to go out, of course this kiddo would be the same like the others.

 

“not here, the only way out is in new home. Asgore guards it though.”

 

“Asgore.” She whispered, as there was the same ‘look’ on her face, except it was mix with terror.

 

“you okay?” I asked a she gave a weak smile rubbing her hands together.

 

“It’s just the cold, don’t worry about it.” I could notice a lie when I see one, but I didn’t say anything about this one. “So, Sans could you tell me about-“

 

Before she could finish the sentence a scream that came out of nowhere shouted, “Al!”

 

She turned around and just before she was slam back into the snow, she raised her guard up. She moaned in pain, “Frisk didn’t I say not to do that?” She weakly muttered as the kid rubbed their face onto the big kid’s chest.

 

“Sorry, I was just so glad that I found you.” Their voice was bright, I never heard them talking this much before. Interesting, but I narrowed my eyes. The kid was never a good thing. They were dangerous, unlike the big kid… yet, at least.

 

“Frisk did you follow me?” The big kid asked as her crossed her arms as she sat in the snow, wasn’t she cold?

 

“Yes?” They said as they look at her, looking like an innocent kid. I almost snorted, yeah right. An innocent devil that murdered everyone I loved, the one who wouldn’t stop the resets.

 

“It could have been dangerous.” Her sharp voice brought me back from my thoughts, “You shouldn’t have done that.” She warned as the kid shook their head, it seems like ‘Al’ was someone important to the kid.

 

“I’m sure I could find a way out dear, there was no need for you to do that. You could have gotten hurt!” The big kiddo looked angry as the kid shook their head once again.

 

“But I didn’t!” The kid shouted as she look at them up and down, and seeing that they had no injuries she let go of her anger.

 

“If you did you wouldn’t hear an end to this conversation.” She sighed as she pick both of them up and then pat the snow off Frisk’s clothes, “But I’m glad to see you again.”

 

Immediately she hugged the kid, “I missed you too Al.” She giggled as they rubbed their face onto her.

 

“Hey, you’re crushing me!”

 

Al and myself froze from that voice, it couldn’t be- I didn’t miss how the big kiddo took a step back as she whispered. “Fl-Flowey?”

 

That damn flower came right behind the kid’s clothes, he smiled but you could see he was quite annoyed. It wasn’t like he was trying to hid it either, I glare as I was one step close to summon my magic and kill him.

 

That flower demon also wasn’t a good news, both destruction demons in the same page. Not a good news, I gotta quickly kill at least one of them. But I stopped that thought when the kid was staring right at me, they shaking their head in a ‘no’ and whispering. “Don’t.” Before I could say or do anything, the kid attention went back to the bigger one.

 

“Howdy Al!” He cheered as the big kid with the speed he wasn’t sure where it came from, push Flowey off of Frisk’s back and pulled them close to her.

 

“Frisk, I get that you want a friend. But Flowey is very dangerous.” She warned, “He tried to kill me.” The immediate blood lust filled the air as the kid glare at Flowey, Flowey as smart as he was raised his leaves in the air.

 

“Wait, wait. It was an accident.” Flowey said as he started to tremble, “I was just doing my job.” The blood lust was heavier, but was stopped when Al hit Frisk’s head softly.

 

“It’s not nice to do that, Frisk.” The kid looked troubled.

 

“But-“

 

“There is no need to be mean, Frisk.” She gave a gentle smile at her, “Sometimes kindness is all we can give, sometimes kindness is enough.” She whispered as they let out a sigh before nodding their heads, “Are you sure it was an accident?” She question the Flowey, he nodded his head still had his leaves on the air.

 

“Then there is no need to do this, so let try once again. Hello, Flowey I am Al it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled gently as the kid just sighed as everyone else froze.

 

“Not again.” They whispered as I look at the big kid once again, so this was something normal? But was the big kid being real? You can’t forgive someone that quickly, mostly if that person (or monster in this case) was trying to kill you. Was the big kid that stupid, or foolish?

….

Maybe too forgiving like **someone** I know.

 

“I guess I did word that terribly, I’m sorry if that hurt your feelings.” She continue as Flowey just stare at her, frozen in shock. “But please understand I kind of panic seeing you behind Frisk’s back, I was just worried you might attack them.” Flowey broke from his shock as he glare at her.

 

“Are you for real?” He asked as she look genuinely confused, I don’t think there was ever a place (nor do I want to, but) where I would say to the demon flower. ‘me too’.

 

“Are an idiot? I try to kill you!” She smiled as she sat on the floor and grab onto his leaves.

 

“You said it was an accident, so I’m willing to forgive you. Also I do want to be your friend, Flowey.” She softly whispered as Flowey froze once more in shock, while Frisk just groans.

 

“Al.” Frisk warned as she turned around to face them, and shook her head. “Sometime kindness is all we need, Frisk.” They made a louder groan, she just laughs as she gently put Flowey onto her shoulders.

 

“Well, it’s getting colder and I wouldn’t want Frisk to catch a cold so let’s go to Snowdin.” Her voice was ringing clear as the kid just shrugged.

 

I coughed, I gotta do my ‘job’. “i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but… y’know…” I shrugged, “i don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

 

The big kid looked relieved, I felt a bit bad when I have to break that. “now my brother, Papryus… he’s a human-hunting FANATIC.” She froze but forced a smile, as she understand it. Now I felt just bad, “hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.”

 

She immediately looked where I was pointing, there was an awful snap sound when she turned her head too fast. I couldn’t stop myself from cringing as she moaned in pain, yeah, from how large the sound was I doubt it wasn’t painful.

 

“You alright?” The kid asked as this was almost the most I seen the kid talking, so the big kid was someone important important. Maybe their relationship is like Paps and I, but I doubt it.

 

The big kid gave a wobbly thumbs up but had a large smile on her face, “I had worse, Frisk don’t worry about it.” She coughed as she looked forward, “Let’s meet this human-fanatic brother of yours.”

 

I shrugged as I pointed at the ‘too wide to block anyone’ gate, “go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” The big kid gave a weak smile as she walked passed it, I followed as we were getting closer and closer to Paps. It seems like he didn’t notice us right away, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

 

“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” I said as the big kid look at the lamp that shaped exactly like kid, the big kid dragged. (Yeah, she did that. It seems like the kid was also tired of doing the same time, not like the big kid know that.) and put the little one behind the lamp as she hide behind my post/station along with the flower demon.

 

Just as they hid, Paps noticed me and started to run toward me. He looked a bit upset, “sup, bro?” I asked as Paps frowned, his frown looked like a small smile, it’s really hard to see it if you didn’t know my brother too well.

 

“You know what’s ‘sup,’ brother!” It’s been eight days and you still haven’t...” He took a deep breathe, I mentally shut my hearing part of my brain.

 

“RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!” He shouted as I shrugged. “You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!?” He asked as I shrugged once more.

 

It’s an inside joke that only a time traveler just as the kid and the flower demon knows, but- “staring at this lamp. it’s really cool. Do you want to look?” Unfortunately Paps wasn’t one of them, or the… unusual beings, such as myself that remembers.

 

“No!!” He screamed as he stomp on the floor as he waved his arms around like a child, “I don’t have time for that!! What if a human comes through here!?!” I hear a sharp take of breathe behind of station as I know the big kid is holding her breathe.

 

“I want to be ready!!!” Paps continue to stomp, “I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human!” He finally stop stomping on the floor. He closed his eyes as he put on arm around his chest. His scarf flowing behind him, making him look ‘cool’.

 

“Then, I, the great Papryus… will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect… Recognition. I will finally be able to join the royal guard!” He exclaimed as I just gave a lazy smile at him, I heard too much of this before.

 

“People will ask, to be my ‘friend’?” he whispered the last word as I felt bad how lonely Paps might have felt if he said that, but a smile came back on my face from the next sentence.

 

“I will bathe in shower of kisses every morning.” He dreamed as I hummed as I mentally shook my head.

_My brother was so cool_

 

I gave a small glare at the lamp before looking back as Paps, “maybe this lamp will help you.” I said as I saw the big kid head popped out of the station, shaking her head as she pleading me to stop. Right, I forgot about her. I was being a jerk, wasn’t I?

 

“Sans! You are not helping!” Paps shouted as I shrugged once more, “You LAZYBONES!!”

 

I shrugged once more as Paps started to stomp on the floor once again, “All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!!!” He screamed.

 

“hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a **ton** of work done today.” I grinned as Paps eyes widen.

 

“No.” He whispered as my grin grew larger.

 

“A skele- **ton**.” I winked as I hear Paps scream of pain and a soft laughter.

 

“SANS!” He roared as wiggled my eyebrow, well… mentally that is. Skeleton doesn’t have eyebrows, but you could have one mentally.

 

“come on. You’re smiling.”

 

“I am AND I hate it!” Paps said as he let out a dramatic big sigh, “Why does someone as GREAT as me… have to do so much just to get some recognition.” He mumbled, but I heard it clearly. My heart sank, but I still had a smile on my face.

 

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself-“ Paps caught what I was going to say, he look at me right in the eyes in horror.

 

“Sans no.”

 

“down to the bone.” This time I bowed as Paps groaned. But there was a smile on his face, where it belong.

 

“I will attend to my puzzles… As for your work-” Paps grinned, oh I know that type of grin. My smile widen as I was waiting for Paps to finish his sentence.

 

“Put a little more, ‘backbone’ into it!” He gave out his trademark laughter as he ran off, but stopped as he turned back. “Heh!” He shouted as he really took off, I laughed as I waved at my brother. This never gets old, it was as fun as the last timeline.

 

I finally stopped laughing when I notice the big kid peaking out of the station, “ok, you can come now.” They started to come out, as the kid had an expression that they were so done with this shit.

 

“you oughta get going. he might come back, and if he does…” The big kid held her breathe, “… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” She froze before bursting into laughter.

 

“I would like to hear more jokes in the near future, Sans.” She said as she gave a gentle smile at me as she took the kid’s hand. “Thank you for the help.” And she took off, going the same way that my brother went.

 

“actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” They turned around as the big kid nodded, “I was thinking… my brother’s been kind of down lately… he’s never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous.”

 

Something flashes through the big kid’s eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. “even if he tries to be.” I added as she gave a wearily smile and she whispered.

 

“Of course, we could do that Sans.”

 

I grinned as I nodded my head, “thanks a million, I’ll be up ahead.” And I took the different direction as I could hear the big kid surprised and confused noise behind me. Right, she didn’t know about my ‘short-cuts’. She will know it in the near future, if she does the ‘good run’.

 

 

 

 

I stayed in the shadow as I watch them slowly walking forward, they were talking about something. Even though I wasn’t that far away from them, they were talking in whispers. Probably because the big kid had some kind of sickness or some sorts, because she often moved her fingers then her mouth. If that wasn’t obvious, then you could see her kind of limping while the kid was leading the way. There was something fishy about her, and I’m planning to find it out.

 

Then both of them started to point at something, no matter how hard I stared I couldn’t see what both of the humans were seeing. A human thing? But he heard something like ‘save point’ and ‘star’, but he wasn’t sure. Then they walked toward the ‘box’, (well, it’s more like the kid dragging the older kid there.) and pull out a glove, the kid told something to the older one whom answered by shaking her head. They seemed to argue, but in the end it seems like the big kid won. The kid pouted as they put the gloves back into the box as she pat on their head. He heard something like ‘sometimes kindness is enough’. And a bitter growl came from the kid as the older one laughed, but soon her eyes widen and she pushed them away.

 

Out of nowhere, a Snowdrake came out and attacked them. It was the same Snowdrake that ran away from home, it was probably sleep driven as he attacked whatever was in front of him. Harsh wind attacked them, it was freezing cold and was dangerous. But the older kid ignored that and blocked Flowey and the kid with her body, her poor body standing against the attack in full hit. The younger kid yelped in surprised as they fell onto the snow, but quickly understand what was going on.

 

Soon they tried to attack the Snowdrake, but was stopped by the older kid. The kid was yelling as all I could do was stare at the bloody snow, the area was a bit melted from the blood and it was still disturbing to see as a distance memory overlapped with the scene. The flash of yellow and red, the blood curdling scream echo in his head. A scream that was giving him a head ach, and something told him he should help them and not be an overseer like every other timeline. Something told him that this run, this timeline will finally give a happy end that he wanted. So he teleported right next to them as magic bubbled through him, the demonic flower was trying to blocked the attack with his bullets and vines as he scream something like ‘fight’ but it was hard to hear when all you could hear was the harsh wind echoing through the area, but I could still see. And I could see that the younger kid was struggling to escape the older kid’s grip, they pointed at the Snowdrake. I put Snowdrake blue as everything stopped, but it seems like the human didn’t notice that.

 

“We have to kill him, Al. He is trying to kill you!” They shouted as she stubbornly held onto their hand.

 

“No.” She chocked out as she shakes her head, blood continue to drip down her hands, I could see her HP was slowing decreasing.

 

“You’re going to die, we need to kill it!” The kid shouted as the older stubbornly shakes her head.

 

“Always be kind, Frisk.” She told them as she collapsed onto the floor, “Always be kind.” She continue to whispered as her HP turn to zero.

 

“Al! AL!” The kid shouted as tears fell down their face, “Wake up.” They shake the older kid but everyone knew she was dead.

 

The demonic flower scoffed, “Just reload or reset if they mean so much to you.”

 

The kid eyes widen as they shook their head, “I can’t.” They whined, “I already tried, the moment when Snowdrake came I tried. But I can’t!” Tears fell down their face as their face was cover with their hair.

 

“…What?” The demonic flower said as the kid whimpered, “What do you mean by that?” He growled as he glare at the kid, “If you and I don’t have that power, it means someone got to have it. Then who would have- wait, don’t tell me?”

 

My thought flash through, and soon puzzles fit together as I gave out a shaky laughter, “The big kid has it, doesn’t she?”

 

The kid nodded as more tears fell down their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I made Sans depressed, but... (*shrug*) Also, yay a new chapter. Gotta love life and writer block, those are my favorite you know. (This was so hard to write, sob)  
> Also there was no beta reader, so we shall all die like soldiers. RIP reader and me XP

**Author's Note:**

> I rush this, so it's short. I promise I will make it longer in the next chapter~  
> (Fun fact: I name this 'Frisk from Flowerfell must suffer to get a good ending' as it's name. I really are terrible at naming stuff XD)


End file.
